Que os jogos se iniciem
by Girnevra Malfoy
Summary: Os dedos molhados do champanhe traçam minha garganta, e inevitavelmente arrepia minha espinha inteira. Ps... especial para esquentar nesse dia frio


Seu corpo mexia conforme a louca musica que estourava naquele lugar. Os braços se jogando e seu quadril mexendo conseguiam a atenção da metade dos expectadores no bar e muitos dos que dançavam esticavam os olhos para espiar.

Aquele corpo esbelto encoberto pelo couro da jaqueta semi aberta, e aquelas pernas esculpidas moldada pelo cetim preto translúcido reluziam uma beleza fora do comum, contracenando perfeitamente com o meio rabo de cavalo louro-esbranquecidos.

Engulo meu gim em apenas um gole tentando refrear o calor que começa a se espalhar em meu corpo, mais de pouco adianta.

Seu corpo faz mais um gracioso giro e seu cabelo se envolve em seu pescoço me faz parar de respirar. Quando vejo que não sou o único a notar o pequeno detalhe de seu novo "chalé" e como isso lhe traz uma espetacular graça.

A musica começa a aumentar sua intensidade e seus gestos começam a acompanhar essa alucinação, me fazem pedir um whish de fogo.

Você para um segundo, abre seus olhos azuis e jogo seu longo cabelo para o lado se preparando para caçar seu novo par.

Sinto no ar o cheiro de expectativa de algumas garotas a seu lado, e de alguns garotos ousados. Mais seus olhos continuam a brindar alguns privilegiados, mais não segura sua atenção.

Se vira para o outro lado e nenhum daqueles poucos atraentes estão desacompanhados, mesmo que se algum o interessar isso não será um problema.

Seus olhos se voltam para o mais um lado e nada o agrada, vejo sua exigência não ser nem ao menos de perto correspondida.

E por fim ele olha para o bar, e é agora que percebo que tem uma infinidade para sua escolha, sendo do tipo mais executivo ao mais playboy.

Ele parece divertido em continuar no meio da pista embalando seu corpo conforme a musica e analisando uma próxima jogada nessa noite.

As luzes começam a piscar conforme a musica, e perco momentaneamente ele de foco. Engulo mais um whish de apenas um fôlego tentando repor um pouco de razão a minha mente.

Meu corpo esta fervendo, e não vejo escolha alguma para esse noite que me agrade o suficiente para tentar a sorte.

Agradeço aos céus que seja tão tarde, e que não á compromissos para ao amanhecer.

Gelo... ele esta caminhando com fome para o bar... "Mi Dios" quem será o próximo "peão" destruído pelo Rei?

Vejo todos os olhares ferozes em sua direção, alguns safados, outros mais recatados e alguns mesmos até encabulados.

Excitação... sim... excitação de uma vitoria... de ser conquistado... O ar doce de poder... a amargo gosto de ser apreendido em uma armadilha...

Meu Deus... esse cheiro de ter a noite aos seus pés...

Ainda não acredito que ele esta brincando com o cabelo enquanto se aproxima... sua diversão é tão masoquista nessas horas.

A demonstração de superioridade e de poder é o seu perfume predominante, mais agora a sensação de diversão com maestria esta tão mais sensitivo no ar.

Caminhar... uma arte de seduzir.... remexer o quadril apenas com seu PHD em conquistar... e seu olhar é apenas um dom da natureza.

Ele esta perto demais daqui... a cada momento a excitação no ar aumenta.

Sua preza já deve estar conquistada, pois seu sorriso esta brilhando majestosamente.

Ele chega no bar... "Um champanhe... com gelo... por favor". Alguns ousam de aproximar, outros tantos tentam se esquivar o olhar daquele corpo.E eu apenas continuo a brincar com o meio copo cheio de champanhe que estou segurando.

Com taça na mão, e pequenas passadas se aproxima, sorrindo cativamente. Senta no banco ao meu lado, que nunca é ocupado. Não tenho fama de amigável.

Não é nada inibido em colocar sedutoramente sua mão em minha perna. Dobrar seu peito em minha direção para que possa entrever sua blusa branda semi-transparente por baixo da jaqueta.

-Quer brincar? –Seu sorriso é tão sedutor.

Pisco meus olhos e jogo minha cabeça para trás soltando uma sonora gargalhada.

Os dedos molhados do champanhe traçam minha garganta, e inevitavelmente arrepia minha espinha inteira.

- Que os jogos iniciem. – me aproximo perigosamente do pescoço dele e sussurro em seu ouvido. –Draco.

-Sim, prof Snape, que os jogos comecem. –Estremeço quando sua mão sobe um pouco mais na minha perna.

A noite não podia ser mais divertida... ou será que poderia?


End file.
